Ino's Change
by C War
Summary: Ino's health, and her career as a ninja, are in danger. What can get the anorexic ninja to take care of herself?


Ino: So, what do you think?

Sakura: I _think_ that you're too thin! You're going anorexic, Ino! I mean, I don't even feel justified calling you Ino-pig, because you're anything _but_ a pig.

Ino: Thanks.

Sakura: I'm serious! The only time you seem to eat anymore is when you're with you team, and that's because you know that Chouji will eat most of it.

Ino: So I'm on a diet.

Shikamaru: A diet that's going to kill you if you're not careful.

Ino: Sh-Shikamaru! When did you get here?

Shikamaru: I was walking down a nearby street when I heard Sakura yelling at you. And she's absolutely right.

Tsunade: Not only is it bad for your body, young lady, it's bad for your prospects as a ninja.

Ino: H-Hokage-sama? Where did you come from?

Tsunade: Simple: YOU'RE STANDING OUTSIDE OF MY OFFICE!! And I too have noticed this problem. You're medical jutsus are getting weak, and your ability to learn new ones is stalling. You can't build chakra if you don't have energy, and you can't get energy if you don't eat. Believe me, young lady, if this continues, you'll be off the med-nin staff.

Ino: W-what?

Tsunade: You heard me! Now go eat!

Ino: Y-yes Hokage-sama.

As they walked away from the Hokage's office building, Ino began to think about herself. She remembered back to their first Chuunin Exams, back in the Forest of Death. She thought on how Sakura had at that time, in desperation, cut her own beautiful, long hair to save her own life and protect her team. From that time on, Sakura had been more focused as a ninja, more concerned about her training than her appearance. Ino thought on how she'd cut her own hair later on, when fighting Sakura. Yet she hadn't changed from it. Not as much, anyways. She had merely done it to trap Sakura, try and beat her instead of that embarrassing draw. She still put herself before her training, and her body was showing it. Sakura could easily pummel her now, even without Tsunade's Insane Strength.

As they approached Ichiraku, Chouji walked out of the shop. Ino was surprised at how good he looked wearing his father's armor. He had been working hard these past two years since that exam, and he was a lot stronger for it. No longer was he fat, he had muscle underneath.

Chouji: Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Shikamaru: Just treating Ino to lunch.

Chouji: Oh. Okay.

Shikamaru saw the disappointment in his eyes that the boy hoped the girls would miss, and went over to him.

Shikamaru: Sakura, you can take care of Ino, right?

Sakura: Sure!

Chouji cheered up a bit as Shikamaru walked over.

Shikamaru: You still like her, right?

Chouji: Yeah, I guess. But she doesn't take care of herself. Sure she looks attractive, but she's focusing on the wrong things.

Shikamaru: That's what Tsunade said. So, how was your checkup?

Chouji: my body fat to body mass ratio is healthy, Shizune just said to make sure not to eat too much at once.

Shikamaru: As usual. I still remember the Chuunin exams, and you getting your stomach pumped.

Chouji: don't remind me….

back at Ichiraku

Sakura: Ino, eat, or I'll force it down your throat.

Ino: Okay, Sakura! Sheesh.

Ino ate slowly, letting the warm ramen trickle through her underused digestive system. As she finished, she started to cry.

Sakura: Ino?

Ino: I'm such a fool! Did you see how Chouji looks now? I thought he looked good when he came back looking so thin from when they chased Sasuke, but now…he's amazing!

Sakura: What? Yeah, he's not chubby anymore, but…

Ino: And what about me? I'm just a frail, stick-figure of a girl! He barely looked at me, like I wasn't there!

Sakura: Then you've got your motivation.

Ino: Huh?

Sakura: Your reason to train, to eat, to change. Mine was that I was tired of being protected, tired of always being behind Sasuke and Naruto. I think I could stand with them now, instead of behind them. But I will keep working until I'm sure. Then I'll work with them so that we become stronger together. I'm not the weak girl I used to be.

Ino: Sakura…

Sakura: Now, go out there and make yourself more than you are! Make yourself into what you want to be!

Ino: Right! Another bowl, please!

Sakura: Uh, make it half a bowl.

Ino: Ok, good point.

One month later

Ino: I never thought that I'd look so good if I wasn't thin!

Sakura: what did we tell you? You're not plump, either, just not so skinny that you're hurting yourself.

Shizune: Your body fat to body mass ratio is back into the healthy range already, Ino. One month and you've improved so much. Your color has evened out, too.

Tsunade: And your jutsus are back at full strength, training is on track. Good work.

Ino: Do you think this'll be good to wear on my date tonight?

Sakura: Date?

Ino: Chouji's taking me to an all you can eat sushi bar, and he's paying!

Shizune: Good for you!

Sakura: find out what he plans to wear, then do something to compliment it. I'd only wear that if he's wearing his armor.

Ino: Yeah, guess you're right.

on the other side of town

Shikamaru: Good going, Chouji. Just don't make a pig of yourself tonight.

Chouji: I know, Shikamaru. Besides, you know I eat slower when I'm nervous.

Shikamaru: Yeah, I know. Good luck out there. Especially with that surprise.

that evening

Chouji: Hello, Mrs. Yamanaka. Is Ino ready?

Ino's mom: Just about.

Ino: I'm ready, mom. Hey, Chouji.

Chouji: Hey. Here, I didn't think you'd want flowers from your own shop, so I brought you chocolates instead.

Ino: Ooh, thanks! opens the box And they're all here. What an assortment! Better save these for later. Bye mom!

Ino's mom: Have fun you two!

Walking down the street, no one could have told them apart from any of the other civilians in Konoha. Chouji wore a simple sweatshirt and jeans, and Ino was in a blouse and capris, with a ribbon in her hair. Neither wore their headbands, because this was something more special than that. At the sushi restaurant, they ate as much as they talked, which surprised both of them. Afterwards, they walked through Konoha as the stars came out.

Chouji: You've really been improving this last little bit. I was getting worried about you a while back.

Ino: You were?

Chouji: I don't think you noticed, but I started eating less when we would eat together as a team, because you barely seemed to eat any. I like you this way better, where I don't have to worry about you.

Ino: Wow, I didn't realize so many people noticed…

Chouji: Or cared? Well, we do.

Ino: Hey, where are we going? My house is the other way…

Chouji: you'll see.

They came to a park inside of the city, and Chouji led Ino up onto a small ridge. In the field below were arranged a swarm of butterflies, who took to flight as they arrived. Silently thanking Shino for his help, Chouji looked at Ino's face light up at the beauty of their flight.

Ino: oh wow!

Chouji: there's something almost magical about butterflies. Changing from something so plain and easily overlooked into something so beautiful…

Chouji bent down and kissed Ino, who returned it wholeheartedly. Silently looking on from the nearby trees, their friends lit up. Except for Tsunade, who slipped Shikamaru payment for her lost bet.


End file.
